The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Prologue
This is the prologue that appears in the instruction booklet for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Prologue A LONG TIME AGO... BEFORE LIFE BEGAN, BEFORE THE WORLD HAD FORM, THREE GOLDEN GODDESSES DESCENDED UPON THE CHAOTIC LAND OF HYRULE. THEY WERE DIN, THE GODDESS OF POWER, NAYRU, THE GODDESS OF WISDOM AND FARORE, THE GODDESS OF COURAGE. DIN, WITH HER STRONG FLAMING ARMS, CULTIVATED THE LAND TO CREATE THE EARTH. NAYRU POURED HER WISDOM ONTO THE EARTH TO GIVE THE SPIRIT OF LAW TO THE WORLD. FARORE'S RICH SOUL CREATED ALL LIFE FORMS WHO WOULD UPHOLD THE LAW. THESE THREE GREAT GODDESSES RETURNED TO THE HEAVENS, LEAVING BEHIND THE GOLDEN SACRED TRIFORCE. SINCE THEN, THE TRIFORCE HAS BECOME THE BASIS FOR HYRULE'S PROVIDENCE. WHERE THE TRIFORCE STOOD BECAME SACRED LAND. IN THE VAST, DEEP FOREST OF HYRULE, THE GREAT DEKU TREE SERVED AS THE GUARDIAN SPIRIT. THE CHILDREN OF THE FOREST, THE KOKIRI, LIVED WITH THE GREAT DEKU TREE. EACH KOKIRI HAD HIS OR HER OWN GUARDIAN FAIRY, EXCEPT ONE. HIS NAME WAS LINK. EARLY ONE MORNING, LINK WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE. IT WAS THE SAME NIGHTMARE HE HAD EVERY NIGHT. DURING A STORM, LINK WOULD FIND HIMSELF STANDING IN FRONT OF A MYSTERIOUS CASTLE. A RIDER ON HORSEBACK, CARRYING A GIRL, WOULD RACE BY. THE GIRL WOULD LOOK AT LINK AS IF TO SAY SOMETHING. THEN, ANOTHER RIDER WOULD APPEAR. THIS BIG MAN CLAD IN BLACK WOULD LOOK DOWN MENACINGLY AT LINK. LINK WOULD THEN AWAKEN. "LINK! HEY, GET UP, LINK! THE GREAT DEKU TREE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" AS LINK OPENED HIS EYES, HE SAW A FAIRY FLOATING IN FRONT OF HIM. THIS FAIRY'S NAME WAS NAVI. NAVI WAS SENT TO SUMMON LINK TO THE GREAT DEKU TREE. "OH NAVI, THOU HAST RETURNED!" SAID THE DEKU TREE. "THANK YOU, LINK, FOR COMING. THY SLUMBER THESE PAST MOONS MUST HAVE BEEN RESTLESS, AND FULL OF NIGHTMARES. A VILE CLIMATE PERVADES THIS WORLD. VERILY, YE HAVE FELT IT. THE TIME HAS COME TO TEST THINE COURAGE. I HAVE BEEN CURSED. I NEED YOU TO DISPEL THE CURSE WITH YOUR WISDOM AND COURAGE. ART THOU PREPARED?" LINK ENTERED THE GREAT DEKU TREE AND BROKE THE CURSE. "WELL DONE, LINK! I KNEW THAT YE WERE WORTHY OF CARRYING OUT MY WISHES. A WICKED MAN OF THE DESERT CAST THIS DREADFUL CURSE ON ME. EMPLOYING HIS VILE, SORCEROUS ENERGIES, THE EVIL ONE IS SEARCHING FOR THE SACRED REALM CONNECTED TO HYRULE. FOR IT IS THERE THAT ONE WILL FIND THE DIVINE RELIC, THE TRIFORCE, THAT CONTAINS THE ESSENCE OF THE GODS. WHOEVER HOLDS THE TRIFORCE CAN MAKE THEIR WISHES COME TRUE. THOU MUST NEVER ALLOW THE DESERT MAN TO LAY HIS HANDS ON THE SACRED TRIFORCE. THOU MUST NEVER SUFFER THAT MAN TO ENTER THE SACRED REALM OF LEGEND. LINK, GO NOW TO HYRULE CASTLE. THERE, YE WILL SURELY MEET THE PRINCESS OF DESTINY. PRESENT THIS STONE TO THE PRINCESS. I HAVE FORESEEN THAT SHE WILL UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING." THE GREAT DEKU TREE GAVE LINK THE SPIRITUAL STONE OF THE FOREST. BEFORE DYING, THE DEKU TREE'S LAST WORDS WERE, "THE FUTURE DEPENDS UPON THEE, LINK. THOU ART COURAGEOUS" In game prologue In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree... The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy... Video Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time